Black Melody
by nikkychin7
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past comes to Saotome Academy just for fun and giggles, bringing with her dark forces that wants to end her life and her Servamp. Just what will happen to the once peaceful school of idols and composers? Will she find what she was looking for, or will she be alone forever? Trying to blend in with normal people was much harder than she though it would...
1. An Unexpected Edge

**_I haven't found Ryūya-sensei paired up in a NORMAL relationship and I'm in love with him and I wanted to write a story about him and my OC and I have this stuck in my head for several weeks and yeah... A slight crossover with Servamp but only Kuro appears as "Umbra" as their names are different but still same old Kuro. So this is mostly an experiment. I've been obsessed with these two animes for quite sometimes now so I decided to kill two birds with one stone._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Not me. I made this for fun... Well, except for my OCs of course.**_

 _ **NOW ONTO THE PROLOGUE**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: An Unexpected Edge**_

I could only stare in at the gigantic building that was called Saotome Academy. Or at least the branch of it. I was lucky that I was almost late for my test, but I arrived just in time before the gates were closed.

My name is Luna Lacrima. 18 years old, and a lone girl looking for school. I wore a long, black hooded jacket that reached my feet with white pants and a darkish grey coloured suit underneath and a long scarf that I let loose. I also wore black, high healed boots that reached up my knees. I'm not that short as I'm only 170 cm, which was normal for a girl.

I could already sense the odd looks I was receiving from everyone. My hair was as white as snow and it was long enough to brushed against my thighs, my eyes were a bloody red color and my skin was extremely pale. Yes, I was born as an albino.

I ignored the glances and the whispers that were going on with these Japs. Yes, I'm not Japanese. Probably because I was foreign that people were giving me odd looks other than my appearances.

But I had no time to think of the past. I had an exam to write. I prepared all of the necessary materials needed as I looked at the clock. Fifteen more minutes. I should go to the exam room.

"Hey... How long is the exam gonna be at?" A voice whispered from my bag. I just sighed as I opened it to reveal a black cat with red eyes. He had a red leather collar with a golden bell around his neck and his end tail splits into four and he was as small as a puppy.

"Umbra, be quiet. Just sleep like the lazy sloth you are." I said to him quietly. He just yawned as he snuggled into my bag more.

"Just hurry up, ok? I wanna play my games again..." And with that he fell asleep once more.

Slowly, I walked around as I followed everyone to the exam room before someone bumped into me, "Ah! S-sorry!" A feminine voice. A girl. I looked behind to see a girl with short, reddish-orange hair in a bob and golden green eyes. She was also wearing a white jacket, blue scarf with fur at the edges, black pants and boots.

"No, it's alright." I said, cursing at myself. My Japanese was almost fluid, I just had a small accent that I need to take care of. At first it would sound normal but for someone who's speaking the language for the rest of their lives would find something odd about it. It would seem she noticed that small detail.

"U-uhm... Are you a foreigner?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I just moved to Japan from Italy. My name is Luna. Luna Lacrima. You can call me whichever you like, I don't mind." I said.

"A-alright then, Lacrima-san then." Figured that she's take the hardest name out of all of it.

"Oi! Haruka!" A voice called as I looked up to see another girl with long and wavy burgundy hair with a braided lock on the left. Her eyes were a pinkish-purple color. She had baby pink lipstick as well as paints her nails pink. Her clothing consisted of a light red jacket, a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings and red boots.

"Ah, Tomochika-san." The girl, from the looks of it named Haruka, said as the other girl pouted.

"I told you to just call me Tomo-chan~." The other girl said before taking noticed of me. I blinked my eyes in confusion when she suddenly began examining me.

"Eh... Foreigners really do have a great shape huh?" I heard her mumbled as I blinked before paling. Probably because of my big boobs. I tried to ignore her but failed as she smiled before extending her hand to me, "Tomochika Shibuya. Nice to meet you. And your name?"

From the looks of it, she's a social butterfly... I'm not good in my social skills, even if my zodiac's Virgo.

"Luna Lacrima. It's... A pleasure." I said, nodding my head slightly to her as she continued that thousand volt smile of hers.

"Well, good luck with the exams! We're all gonna be be needing them!" I nodded my head as I watched her dragged Haruka away to the exam room. I should get going too.

I entered the room. It almost had a hundred seats and a small board right in front. Probably for the teachers. I settled myself at the far corner of the room near the window while watching the snow fall after I placed my jacket on the hanger near the door and placed all of my utensils on the desk.

A voice boomed throughout the room after everyone settled in, "Good afternoon everyone. Today, you will be taking the entrance exam for Saotome Academy." An examiner said before his assistants helped him out by heaving the papers on the desk.

He continued his speech, "Do _not open_ the question paper until I instruct you to do so. You are now under exam conditions and _must follow_ the rules detailed on the _Notice to Candidates_ posters you can see in the room. You must _not_ _communicate_ with, _ask for help_ from, or _give help_ to any other candidate in the exam room. If you have a question at any time you must raise your hand and wait until an invigilator comes to you. Invigilators _cannot_ answer any questions about the content of the question paper."

I sighed. It seemed they translated what Cambridge said during the test. So predictable.

"You are _not_ allowed to have any unauthorised items in the exam room. If you have any unauthorised items, including mobile phones or any kind of electronic device you _must_ hand them in now. If you do not hand them in your results may be cancelled." Well duh of course, everyone knows that.

"You are here to take the Entrance Exam of Saotome Academy. You should have a question paper and an insert on your desk. As well as the question paper you should have pens, pencils, rulers and erasers." The assistants then began to hand out the paper one by one.

Slowly but surely, everyone was getting one paper and another paper for an insert, "You should now check the front of the exam paper to make sure you have the correct paper, and you should read through the instructions on the front, but do not open the question paper until you are told to do so." He paused his speech as we read the instructions.

Alright then so it's the same as any other exams. Good enough. Every exams had the same instructions anyway.

"Write clearly in blue or black ink using a ballpoint pen. Do not use any kind of correcting fluid or tape. Do any rough work on the question paper provided. Cross through it neatly so it can be seen."

"Check your candidate details on the front of your desk are correct and then write the following on the front of the question paper. You have 180 minutes or three hours to complete this exam. The start time is 14.30 pm and the finish time is 17.30 pm. I will let you know when there are five minutes of the exam left. You may open your question papers and begin."

And with that, the exam officially began.

From what I saw, the questions were a combination of basic knowledge, at least to musicians, and trivia quizzes. There were five sections. Multiple questions, short answers, true and false, explain and describe and complete the missing piece from a song. The insert was needed for the explain and describe section.

The multiple question section was a breeze as the answers were right in front of me. Short answers were also quite easy and the both of them only took me half an hour to finish. The next one was the explain and describing section which I'll admit may take a while because one question was worth 30 points which was a lot.

Took me around an hour to finish that, but at least there's only five questions to it. True and false were also simple so no need to worry about that.

The next hard part was the the missing parts of a song. The song was _Ludwig van Beethoven Piano Sonata number 29 in B-flat major, opus 106_ or known as _the Große Sonate für das Hammerklavier_. Now that song took me the rest of the time as it was one of the most complicated recorded songs made by him.

The piece contained four movements, a structure often used by Beethoven, and imitated by contemporaries such as Schubert in contrast to the more usual three or two movements of Mozart's and Haydn's sonatas.

In addition to the thematic connections within the movements and the use of traditional classical ormal structures, Charles Rosen had described how much of the piece is organized around the motif of a descending third. Either a major or minor.

The descending third was quite ubiquitous throughout the work, but most clearly recognizable in the following sections: the opening fanfare of the Allegro; in the Scherzo's imitation of the aforementioned fanfare, as well as in its trio theme; in bar two of the Adagio; and in the Fugue in both its introductory bass octave-patterns and in the main subject, as the seven-note runs which end up on notes descended by thirds.

Now I just need to remember all of it.

* * *

 ** _After Test_**

I cracked my shoulders back in place after the test was over. So that was the entrance exam huh? Not bad, but I've faced harder challenges. I stretched my arms before packing everything into my bag. I took my jacket from the hanger before I wore it again and immediately went out of the building.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, honestly speaking. I just hope the ones who passed were announced soon as I was staying in a hotel. Saotome Academy had a dorm so I didn't thought of buying an apartment then having to pack it all up again. Then again, it was still March and school started in April... Man, the weather was freezing cold.

"Umbra, wake up. I'm done." I said once we left the the facilities. He meowed as his head popped out of the bag before going to my head and rest there. My head was always his favorite spot to rest and it was soothing because of how small he was.

"So how's the exam? You think you pass?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really know how I did in the exam as I was too busy making the answers as perfect as possible. Then again, I always had a backup plan if I failed that school.

"Not sure, but I do know if I pass this then I'm probably gonna be going all around the world and play. Just don't know when." I said. Umbra once again yawned before falling asleep on my head as we headed back to our hotel.

* * *

 _ **A Week Later**_

I tilted my head as I received the letter that I passed. With flying colors. I sighed. It was time for me to move out of the hotel then... Sigh.

Umbra was leaning against me in his human form. He had shoulder-length, light blue hair with his front bangs reaching his eyes. His eye color was red and he had big, dark bags under them. They were always half-lidded and expressed a feeling of boredom. Just like any other vampire, he had pointed teeth.

Yes. You heard me people. He's a vampire called a Servamp. Vampires who were made to serve their Eves, or their masters.

He mostly wore a blue jacket which was a tad darker than his hair color with the hood pulled over his head, the black fur looking close to the one of his cat form. He also had a patch on his left shoulder with the Roman numeral _I_ when he's shirtless.

He was wearing the bell I gave him as our contract symbol around his neck, which was mostly hidden under his clothes. His blue jacket was often buttoned open, either a simple black or white shirt hiding under it.

On both sides, Umbra had chest pockets. The hem of his jacket splits into many black threads, starting short at the front but grew in length as they reached his back. His white pants were skin-tight and held up with a red belt, which was rarely seen. Umbra wore long, black boots that almost reach his knees.

"Eh... You passed, Luna." He said with sight awe, but his tone still held that bored sound while his mouth was filled with chips.

"Yeah, I'll admit the test was hard and weird but I managed." I said.

Umbra just shrugged his shoulders, "So when are you gonna go to this academy? Pets aren't exactly allowed there you know?"

I sighed, "I know. And the fact that if we stay away from each other, I'll die. Umbra, just keep watch over me. Use that memory powers of yours." I said to him.

He groaned, "Eh? Troublesome..." I only smirked at him when I saw his expression.

* * *

 _ **First story here so I'm really anxious about it. RnR ok? NIKKY OUT**_


	2. The Beginning

**_I didn't expect favorits and follows but if you guys want more then, okie dokie then~!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Not me, but I have several OCs here later to be introduced._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Beginning**_

"Jesus Christ, I never thought it would look like this in the inside..." I said to myself, amazed by all of the fancy stuff around. And how European it was! Was I still in Japan? I wasn't so sure anymore since it didn't even look like Japan, other than the language they're speaking. It seemed that the whole pace had this Victorian feeling in it.

We even had a pink card for purchases made in school grounds. Fancy. Though I still don't like the school uniform. It just sucked, no offense to the principal.

"Well... At least you'll be comfy eh, Umbra?" I said to my cat who was hiding behind my back as he sighed.

"I'm hungry..." He whined. His voice was somehow was always in a higher pitch and it was adorable. Not that I'll admit it to him since he took way too much pride in his cuteness. He had no shame at all.

My uniform consists of a white shirt underneath a black best with a red bow on my collar, a stripped green jacket and yellow and black checkered skirts. I simply wore black stockings and my favorite black boots, not the high heeled one.

I sighed as I saw my name up in the screen. It would seem like I'm in the S-class category, whatever the hell that was. I also noticed that other students have a different color badge on the right side of our jackets. True, it was the same as it showed the school's symbol but some had black or red from the looks of it. What I had was red and it also had a small star on the bottom.

"Ah, someone's coming." He said.

"Luna!" I paused my tracks, recognizing the voice from someone from the entrance exam. What was her name again? Tomochika Shibuya if I wasn't mistaken.

"You're in too!? That's great!" She said as she came to me alongside, what's her name again? Uhm... Haruka. That's right. It was Nanami Haruka.

I just sighed, "Yeah, well I guess. So which class are you guys in?" I asked. Tomochika smiled as she grabbed Nanami's shoulders, causing her to "eeped". She was too innocent...

"Not only we're gonna be classmates but we'll also be roomies!"

I looked at Nanami for her confirmation as she nodded her head timidly, "A-and what class a-are you going to be in, Luna-san?" I shrugged.

"I got S-clas-,"

"S-CLASS!?" I heard her exclaimed before I the chance to finish. I blinked. I'm honestly not sure what to react. Then again, the meaning S-rank itself was a pretty high level.

"Yeah. I don't have a roommate though, seemed I got the whole room to myself." I mumbled to myself before looking at my watch.

"Let's pick out our seats. It's almost time for the ceremony." Tomochika said as I nodded.

Most of the students were picking or had already picked out their seats. I just sat next to Tomochika while she was in the middle of Nanami and I.

I scoffed when I saw a boy with a herd of girls clambering their chairs around him. Not even in the school yet and he's already Mister Popular.

"Well, everyone," the announcer started, drawing everyone's attention, "welcome to the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony. First, a speech from the headmaster." The man said before noticing the headmaster wasn't even with us. I blinked. What kind of headmaster was he? Late for his own show...

As the man nervously glanced around, the students begin to murmur all around. Nanami muttered aloud, "What is going on?" She fell silent as a booming laugh echoed through the air.

"Anyone who doesn't know love, don't even think to speak of songs! Just leave here at once!" the same loud voice instructed. I just blinked my eyes. The hell was going on!?

"S-someone's over there!"

All heads snapped up to the roof of a building where a lone figure stood. I made out a jester's costume and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The figure then shouted, "The beating of a heart is the first the source of music!" The student shriek in absolute horror as the man leaps from the roof, plummeting down towards them.

I twitched in my seat. Was he the headmaster? As if answering my question, he then shouts out, "Yes, my friends. The headmaster is _me_ , Shining Saotome! Welcome to Saotome Academy, or rather, to this shining world!" After he was pulled by some strings. A stunt, eh?

Music began to play as he spiraled down to the stage, chucking his costume every way in the process. The man was dressed in a more semi-formal outfit with red tinted sunglasses. I slapped my forehead as he danced before his new students with spotlights alternating colors, shouting, "Music is love!"

With the ease of a man who's done it trillions of times, Shining Saotome twirled the microphone stood above his head all the while cheering, "Come now, soul! Enshrine it! Put your whole soul into the songs!" He noisily banged the stand down, startling a few new students.

As he was once again lifted by the high-tension wires, the headmaster preached his final message for the ceremony, "Make your life bloom! Shine even brighter, people! Congratulations on your acceptance here! Thank you!" With that said, Shining flew off overhead just before confetti canons rained down on us.

"That was rather entertaining... But only for a moment." I heard Umbra whispered on my back as I shushed him.

"Hm? Did you say something?" I cursed to myself before shaking my head.

"Oh nothing. Just some dust on my shoulders."

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"Luna... Wake up or you'll be late for class... And here I thought I was lazy..." I heard a voice from the distance. I twitched as I felt something was poking my cheek. I ignored the voice.

I heard the voice again. It was male. High pitched. I groaned as I was having a good dream only to be disturbed by a voice. It's been years since I slept that comfortably.

That was... Until a claw scratched my face. I immediately punched the one who caused it causing the voice to sound surprised. I twitched my eyes before slowly opening them. I blinked.

It... Wasn't my room...

Oh right. I'm a student at Saotome Academy. And I was sleeping... While standing up. Yeah, I had a habit of sleeping in the weirdest locations and I would always sleep like the dead whenever that happened. That meant the one I punched was-,

"Ah, Umbra... You ok?" I blinked as I saw Umbra's punched face as he rubbed his nose in his human form.

"Ugh... Cat abuser!" He pouted. I tilted my head.

"It's annoying me because I had a lovely dream about ice cream." I said lamely. He just stuck his tongue out at me while tending to his injured nose.

I looked at the my watch to see it was... It was... IT WAS _FUCKING 07.45!?_

"Hey... Aren't you going to apologize? Luna..."

"No time to screw around! I'm gonna be fucking late for class!"

* * *

 ** _Class_**

I didn't know how I was able to arrive on time as I could only pant and rested my head on my desk at the back window seat. I sighed as I placed everything I needed for class before leaning back on the chair. I glanced around the classroom. Most of the students here were guys... Figures. A total of 14 males and four females, including me...

I slowly breathed before I felt Umbra's presence was near me. He was hiding somewhere inside the room. I shrugged my shoulders stiffly.

As everyone was taking their seats as the bell rang, a ginger red haired man with ocean blue eyes wearing a white polo with black pants, same colored jacket and a necktie that was white and black strode confidently to his desk. He was very tall and had a muscular build. Though he seemed familiar for some reason... Not sure why but he just did.

"Good morning, class. As you can see, I'm your teacher, Hyūga Ryūya. I'm in charge of S Class. You will call me Hyūga-sensei. You all are the top 0.5% that passed the exam. Welcome to Saotome Academy. As you all know very well, Saotome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to cultivating idols and the composers who write songs for them. Every single homeroom teacher here is a working idol. All other teachers are famous, first-rate poets and composers! If you distinguish yourself, you may just be in for a major debut." He explained.

I blinked. Hyūga Ryūya? Wasn't he the actor for that drama where he fought people and shit? Huh... No wonder he looked familiar. Oh well, everyone else was human.

* * *

 _ **Lunch**_

"Between the entrance and home room, this leaves me a pretty strong impression. It's too much to take in." Umbra quietly said from my back, "But the place is so huge..." He whined as I chuckled.

"And that's what they say about the Titanic." I joked as I looked at the menu. Man, the cafeteria was huge. Not to mention there's also a lot of food! And we had to pay with those pink cards too, not with real money so basically they're like our credit cards, "Hm... What am I eating today?" I asked myself.

"I want spaghetti, or maybe a hotdog... Or burger. Hm... So much to choose from." The cat whined once more as I sighed.

I just chose lasagna and vanilla milkshake for myself while I ordered a yakisoba and coke for take out, mostly because Umbra would get hungry later. I chose an empty table as I placed my food down before sighing off into the distance.

I paused when I heard a commotion. I looked to source of the attention before seeing someone from my class. If I wasn't mistaken his name was Jinguji Ren, and another I don't know. Short dark blue hair, marching color eyes, a mole of his right cheek, quite handsome.

"He's the scion of the Jinguji Financial Group! And Hijirikawa Masato is a scion of the Hijirikawa Financial Group!" I heard a familiar voice from beside me. Oh, so those two were quite famous because of their families.

"This seems pretty bad... When the two scions meet, it's like the claws come out. And on top of that, one of them is in the S-class which is only reserved for the highest achieving students."

So the class I'm in were the so called prodigies, eh? Well, I can't say anything else about it. I didn't like to brag anyway.

"Well, it's expected of a gathering of possible idols," I said to them as they finally realized I was there, "the level of males here are off the charts." I finished.

Tomochika nodded, agreeing to my words, "Level?" Haruka asked confusingly before looking at me, "U-um... Can we sit here?" She asked. I shrugged and gave the two of them the go as they placed their trays on the table.

"It's hard being a girl when there are so many hot princes around." Tomochika continued her speech as I sighed. Well, that was kind of true, "I guess you could say that they're _The Princes of Song_ or something." She shrugged.

 _The Princes of Song_? I repeated the word in my head. Hmph, possibly. Still, everyone would have some sort of limit or whatever. I might as well just leave it wherever I could.

* * *

 _ **Night**_

"Today wore me out..." Umbra said as he fell on my bed in his human form as I unboxed all of my things.

My room was plainly white and black, nothing special about it other than my guitar.

I sighed as unpacked the last box I had and placed it nearly near the other boxes before sprawling myself on the floor in an undignified way as Umbra placed his hands under his chin while looking at me.

"So tell me... What are you going to do from now on?" He asked me curiously. He knew just the dangers of what I brought with me as we've been together since I can remember.

I gripped my hands together, "I won't lose to them... The so called _Patriarchs_..." I said.

Umbra tilted his head, "I didn't meant _them_ , I meant about school and shit." He said. I blinked. Oh, I thought he meant by the dangers that I'll probably befall on these innocent people. Whoopsie.

"I dunno. If I debut then I debut, if not then... Might as well find another job."

* * *

 _ **Tomorrow morning**_

"Everyone here has survived the entrance exam. But your real battle begins today." He lectured, pacing down the separate isles of desks along with the front of the room.

"People in the idol course, raise your hands!" Most of his students raised their hands. Including me. He jotted the notes down on his book, "People in the musical composition course?" Only two wanted to be in the composition. But I continued to raise my hand which made it three.

Everyone's eyes were on me in shocked as I placed my hand down on the desk once more. Hyūga-Sensei's eyes lingered at me.

"You. You're planning to take on both course?" He asked me, curiosity and a bit of warning filled with voice. I smirked inwardly.

"Yes I am... Or am I not allowed to here? If I'm not mistaken there are western idols who are both singers and composers so why can't I choose both?" I asked, daring him to make a remark.

"Oh... But you do realize that there's going to be extra work for you right?" He warned, going to my desk to try to intimidate me as everyone was silent around us.

He placed his hand on my desk and leaned his face nearer to my own, "And I'm not one to be trifled with when I'm angry..."

I tilted my head in a an innocent manner as I smirked for real this time. Or rather smiled obliviously to the threat, "If these idols can do it then so can I... I aim to please my audiences, _Hyūga-sensei_ ~." I purred his name lastly as I smirked deviously.

"Ooh!" I snapped my thoughts back to reality when I saw that old coot came barging in the classroom dramatically. Since when did he-?

"I've heard enough of the both you and I do say Miss Lacrima here has a rather... Shining ambition she wants to achieve! Go to where your heart lies, Miss Lacrima! And believe that your future will _SHINE_!" He said dramatically as he danced in the floor.

"But! _But but but but, Miss Lacrima!_ " He warned, dramatically pointed to me as I suppressed a yawn.

"If you still choose these courses together. you will have to do it alone for the rest of the school year... _Aaaalllrrright_?" He slurred. I smirked.

"Challenged accepted." I said. He just smirked back at me before dancing some more and repeats his words from the ceremony.

"Wait-! But she's too young to be taking both cour-!"

I blinked when he suddenly ran out of the classroom by jumping from the window. Did I mentioned that this was a 10 story building but we're in the fifth floor? I sighed as I leaned back on my chair and messaged the area between my eyes. It would seem that not will the studying be stressing me out but the people themselves here...

Hyūga-sensei sighed defeatedly before looking at me, "Fine then. But don't blame me if it gets too intense for you. That means you'll have double the work these guys have." He said, his final warning ringing in my ears.

I just smiled, "I'm sure I'll managed."

"Alright then..." He then continued his lecture, "You'll be studying together in order to acquaint yourselves with each other, but the end of the first term, the idol course students and composition students will pair up."

"But not for you since your taking up both courses. I'm afraid you'll be working alone for it." He said to me once more. I just continued smiling as the other students to began to murmured for a few moments in surprise.

 _"That girl will take on both course?"_

 _"How the hell is she gonna pass then? Her workload is doubled!"_

 _"She's gonna hit the fan so badly... I kinda feel sorry for her..."_

 _"She really shouldn't have said that!"_

I ignored the whispers around me as I felt three pairs of eyes that were eyeing me carefully, but were not saying anything. I glanced at the three faces. A flirty brunet, a hat wearing blond and a brooding black. I quietly sighed.

When the other students finally quieted down, he moved on, "And your partner won't necessarily have to come from this S Class. You're free to pick a partner of your liking from A Class, B Class, or any class. Your graduation audition will be performed in that pairing! And the road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pairs! Until the official pairs are decided at the end of the first term, you should get to know a lot of people and search for the perfect partner."

Hyūga-sensei paused at the front of the class, "And one more thing," he added, "there's a very important rule. That rule is... romance is _absolutely forbidden_!"

I blinked. That was a weird rule to have. Especially in a high school. Falling in love was and still is a part of life. It's impossible to for most people to ignore. From what I've seen from those lame ass dramas...

"Romance is absolutely forbidden!" Hyūga-sensei announced once more, "Relationships are strictly forbidden. Violators of this rule will be forced to leave the school immediately. This is the academy's rule." He paused for his students to whisper among themselves in surprise.

I sighed. At least I'll be working alone.

He continued after letting his class simmered down, "Now, we'll do a recording test to check your skill levels."

 _"Oh wow, already?!"_

 _"This is it!"_

 _"He means our songs?"_

Once again, I sighed the hundredth time that day, knowing that there was a catch to it. There has to be. Saotome Academy was a highly established music school. Only the best of the best could attend here. It must be how they shift through their student body to find the famous idols and composers.

"All of you, excluding you, Lacrima, will be in pairs for this assignment. The student from the idol course will write lyrics while the student from the composer course will write a song."

So I needed to write lyrics and make a song. Easy enough. Mostly because I already have the tune in my head.

"I've selected your partner for you randomly just now, since we only have three composers. We'll be joining with the B class because they lack idols. Check the list after class and find your partner." He said, tapping a sheet of paper attached to the board. He frowned in annoyance as his students grumbled and gasped in disappointment of not being able to pick their partners.

"Luck is also a skill in show business. The assignment is due next Monday week from now." He said before pulling up a few sheets from his desk.

"Now as a reference point, I want you all to listen to the best tune made last year. And accompanying on the piano will be..." His eyes searched across the room before they landed on me, "Luna Lacrima."

I blinked before sighing as I stood up from my seat. I took the sheet music from him before I went at the back of the class where the piano was, "All you have to do is play the melody. Just start from A, after the 16th bar of the intro cut." He said to me.

I nodded my head before looking through the music sheet. The name of the song was called _Love Story_. Ugh, it's those types of song. Oh well, I guessed I had to play it for the sake of passing.

My red eyes scanned the sheets slowly, to get the feeling of the song at least, to manage to play it by heart. I already heard the students were already starting rumors that I couldn't read music a notes, but I could. I just need to memorize the sheet.

"What's wrong? Or do you prefer to play on a chord sheet?" I heard the teacher asked. I shook my head.

"No need. I just need to memorize this. Give me a second." I responded. The students began to whisper again.

 _"Memorize it in one go?"_

 _"It's impossible, even for me and I have good memory."_

 _"She's probably just saying that to look cool."_

Again, I looked through the sheet once more before placing them away, "Analysis complete. Memorization status: green." I cracked my hands in order to flex them, making the others confused by my status report.

"Flexibility status: green. Key: D major. Rhythm: 4/4. Speed: Allegro. Estimate ending time: 3:57. Piano status," I paused as I pressed one of the keys. It sounded perfect, the right pitch, "green. All status: green." I stopped speaking as I closed my eyes and guided my other hand on top of the keys, _Now let's see what expressions these underestimating idiots have_. I played the song.

 ** _Third POV_**

The foreign sound of vibrating octaves like different voices he has heard all his life put together, soprano, alto, bass, causes him to tear up and he does not know why, new feelings come to her such as warmth, familiarity and maybe for the first time in his life he felt empowered enough to appease his curiousity.

Everyone around her has began to cry out, without them knowing what they had don't. Including Ryūya himself. The machine was like an elegant beast, sent to life by the girl's slender fingers. Keys of ivory white and smaller keys of charcoal black decorated the magical object.

Smooth brown wood curled delicately underneath the keys in which the girl's fingers were dancing over. They were awed at the scene in front of them, eyes filled with tears and mouths slightly gapping.

The enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune rang through the class. The tune itself was describing how a young girl and boy met on a fateful day and fell in love at first sight, but their fathers had rejected their relationship and this tearing them away from each other.

The two had secretly met someway as time went by, until the girl decided to run away and waited for her love to come to her. When she was about to give up, the boy was finally able to meet up with her and confessed his love and asked her hand in marriage in which she said yes and they both ran away.

The song had a happy ending. He had heard the song being played before and there was this certain something that made the song lively and joyous. But when Luna played it. Something felt... Melancholy.

Her tune was sad, even though it was on D major. Not minor. Music was a mirror of the heart and soul. He knew that for sure. Even the expression she had, and her body language portrayed such emotion, were like a desperate cry for help. So why was she feeling such despair and able to play it on a euphoric song?

The song ended with the last keys slowly fading away as Luna sighed content let before opening her eyes to see the many tears of her classmates and teacher had given her. She looked conflicted, "Um... You guys might want to wipe your eyes..." She suggested.

That was when everyone was finally realizing what they were doing before wiping their eyes away before looking embarrassed. Even the teacher as he coughed slightly to ease the tension.

"A-alright then," he stuttered before taking our more papers, "now let's continue with today's lesson." With that said and done, he began his lesson for his homeroom while wondering just how could she made them cry without them knowing by a song that's supposed to have a good ending?

* * *

 ** _After class_**

As soon as other bell went, everyone began packing their things and go out for lunch. Luna didn't realized that as she stared at the window, with her hand writing nonstop on a book. Just when he was ready to leave, Ryūya noticed that she was still in the classroom.

 _Now what could she be up to now?_ He thought to himself as he settled himself right in front of her desk and took a sit there.

"Lacrima. What are you doing here still?" He asked her as she looked at him.

"Ah, sorry. I got lost in the path of life I guess." She said lamely. He noticed she was writing something as he took the book from her before she could react, "H-Hey! Give that back! I haven't finish it! I only finished 20% of it!" She yelled as she stood up and tried to ran her book back. The only problem she had was that he was too tall for her, so she couldn't grab it.

Ryūya widened his eyes when he saw it. It was a music sheet. Not only it was just that but for multiple instruments. The drums, three guitars, a bass, a keyboard for a violin choir and so called special sound effects. Hell, there was even the vocals for it at the top and a few scribbled out lyrics.

The melody was powerful, like it was just waiting to be set free. It's like they were trapped inside a cage for thousands of years, with no freedom or will. And there was that feeling of melancholy once more.

"You did this in just one lesson!? But I could've swore you were focusing on me instead of writing this!" He asked/yelled at her as she just pouted.

"I did focused on your lesson. I can multitask. I'm more of an audio learner when it comes to studying than visual anyway. Now can you please give it back? I'm not done with it yet." She said.

Ryūya said nothing as he read the music sheet and lyrics, _These are powerful lyrics... For someone so young to make these kind are a bit of a rarity nowadays._

"It seemed I've underestimated you, Lacrima. Not only you made the whole class cried before, the composition and arrangement of the song here is wonderful, brilliant even. But I never pegged you to be a rock'n'roll lover. I thought most girls now are more into pop." He confessed as he gave her the book back. She just sighed.

"I know, but I don't like those types of music. It's too common and it's boring hearing them say the same things over and over again. I prefer heavy metal as well. Besides..." Her voice was quiet as she mumbled something incoherently so he didn't hear her.

"What did you say?" He asked. She just shook her head.

"Nothing. I'll be on my way now. See you, Hyūga-sensei." She said as she packed her books and ran out of the classroom, leaving Ryūya alone. That left him to think of her uncompleted song that he couldn't get his head to forget.

It was an English song, seemed suitable because she was a foreigner. He understood English because it was needed in the business, but who would've thought that she could write those words at such a young age?

* * *

 ** _Lunch_**

Luna could only sigh when she heard the whispers once more as she wrote down all of the tune that's singing in her head, "Luna!" She heard Tomochika as she suddenly dashed towards her with a surprised expression. Followed by her was Haruka.

"I heard you're taking both music compositions and idol course!? Dude that's overworking!" Tomochika said.

"I-I have to agree on Tomo-chan! It's too much for one person!" Haruka said.

"That's right! How are you going to handle the responsibilities of all of this?" The social butterfly continued.

Their talk the center of attention as everyone was focusing on them. Even those who were called prodigies.

Luna thought to herself, _Is it really that big of a deal?_ But shrugged it down as she showed her current work. It was still 20% done and it wasn't even five hours, but she was progressing.

"I'm quite confident that I'll finish it in time, this composition of mine. I'm doing this as I go, and if I have inspiration, I write and if I don't then I don't."

Everyone widened their eyes, they had all given the same project and there was that girl who's partner with no one who was confident to finish the song within the deadline! Just who was the foreigner?

* * *

 ** _With the teachers_**

"My, not even a day and she's already making a name for herself." A man dressed in a large yellow sweater and in a pink wig said. Ryūya watched from afar as his student continued to work in silence even in a dense cafeteria like that.

"Yeah..." He said distractedly. The man tilted his head confusingly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, poking at his check before his hand was swatted away.

The taller man just growled, "Nothing's wrong, Ringo. Nothing's wrong." He snapped, but Ringo wasn't so convinced.

"I heard that you and the rest of the students cried when you listened to her playing the piano. You also saw her composition right?" He asked him knowingly. Ryūya didn't answer immediately, _Bingo_.

"Yeah... I did. It's not finish, but she has what it takes to take both courses." He said before pausing, "And the songs she made and played before. They somehow have this sort of sad feeling into it."

The crossdressing man could only smile. He was hoping that he would meet her and see how she was if she got Ryūya's attention on her.

* * *

 ** _I dunno if this is good enough but whatever, I did my best proof-reading it so it should be ok. Favorite, Follow, Rread and Review OKIE DOKIE?_**


	3. Instrumental Recording

**_Notes: Still surprised that this story is liked by people but here is the new chappie_**

 ** _Credits to: Natewantstobattle for the insert :3_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Instrumental Recording_**

"They're calling you The Fool now, you know?" Umbra said as Luna shushed him. Just the day after they were given the assignment, she was almost done with the song. At least for the bass, drums and melody. She just needed to finish guitar 1, 2 and 3 before placing the rest of the lyrics.

She placed her pencil on her lips as the car snuggled against her neck, "Can you even feel the cameras watching our every movements, Umbra?" He didn't seem to care as he just snuggled closer to her neck.

She sighed as she stood up from the desk before picking her guitar up and started strumming.

 _Just sleep_

 _Just dream_

 _Just sleep_

 _Just dream_

 _Just sleep_

 _Just dream_

She stopped playing as she turned to the window of the practice room and watched as other partners were happily talking about their song. Umbra sensed her wavering spirit.

"Are you sure you want to do it alone? This way you won't get a boyfriend you know." The cat said, trying to cheer her up.

Luna chuckled emptily, "I'm not talking about the project, Umbra. I can never be with someone. Not when _they_ are after my life. They may take on innocent lives. Just like _them_. And the only thing I could do was watch helplessly as they slaughter _every single one_ of them."

Umbra stayed quiet, his eyes no longer lazy. If it wasn't for that mere coincidence when she found him and made a accidental contract with her, she wouldn't even be alive until that day.

"Making people hate me is easier said than done. Distancing myself away is even worse because people will have no reason to fear me... What should I do, Umbra? It's kill or be killed in our life."

Umbra stayed quiet. It had been years since they've settled in one place. They were always on the move, due to certain circumstances. But they kept on coming back.

"To be honest with you... I'm not even sure. It's not even a week yet and the fact that your pigmentation problem also prevents you from using too much make up makes it harder. Are you sure about showing your true self here and at least not wearing a wig or something?" He asked, worried for his master as Luna petted him lovingly.

"Thank you for your concern. But it's been 15 years since they last saw me in my original appearance. They probably don't remember how I look like. Just know the fact that I have you on my side." She said.

Umbra sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I see. Sometimes hiding in plain sight is good, but it's quite risky. With all of these people here." He warned her.

Luna gripped her hands tightly before looking at her right wrist. It was the contract with Umbra. It was a snake eating its own tail, not so surprising since he considered herself as a waking time bomb.

The door to the practice room was suddenly opened, Luma widened her eyes as she hid her wrist before she looked at the intruder.

"Eh? Ah, I-I'm sorry to disturb you, Lacrima-san. I c-chose the wrong room." Haruka said as the other girl sighed.

Luna closed her eyes before Umbra jumped off of her neck and went outside the window quickly, "It's fine." She said, packing all of her things, "I'm about to leave anyway." Once she had everything what was hers, she went to the door silently.

She stopped right in front of the frame before saying, "We're in the same boat, huh? Everyone doubts us." She said without looking back. Haruka quietly let's out a small gasp of air, but couldn't reply to her.

Haruka was a target of bullying due to the fact she couldn't read music at all. And everyone was talking behind her back and felt pity to the one that got partnered up with her. People like that made her sick to the stomach.

"I don't have anything to say to you. Even if someone were to try and cheer us up, it won't be enough. We can only rely on ourselves in this world. Remember that, Haruka. This world is cruel." She said before finally going outside. _And yet so beautiful..._

* * *

 ** _Lunch_**

Luna was still writing the composition, and she had no trouble doing so while walking towards the library. Oddly enough, it was the second time she had met Haruka that day. Though she seemed to be absorbed into her own studies so she ignored her before taking the window seat once more.

Guitar 1 and 2 were already done. She just need to adjust some parts for Guitar 3 before placing the rest of the lyrics and adding sound effects.

If they're done, she needed to talk to the teachers so they could arrange the time for professional musicians to accompany and play the work she had done. She would be the one singing as well so it lessened the burden on her.

She yawned slightly before looking through her work once more. Almost done, and it only took her roughly around three days. That was not a bad start she supposed.

 _Oh well, might as well insert the lyrics here_. She thought to herself before a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see the timid girl that was supposed to be studying a second ago.

"Um, Lacrima-san. I need help with learning this," she said as she showed the white haired girl the book and notes she has with her, "can you assist me please?"

Luna thought to herself. It was just a few days ago the assignment was given and probably the only one who was almost finish with it was herself. Time was no problem for her. She shrugged, "Fine then, sit down. What do you need help with?" She asked.

Haruka cheered up with a big smile before taking a seat as instructed, "I need help on how to compose a song. I managed to learn how to read music a notes but I unfortunately have no idea how to compose it." She said regretfully.

Luna tilted her head before beginning her explanation, "Before you begin composing your song, you will need to consider what it is for. What the purpose of the song is, what type of song it is, will significantly impact the writing process. You should plan accordingly." She said as she saw Haruka was taking notes on her notebook and looked at her as if asking her to continue.

"Some people will compose entirely from their own mind and will only sing or hum a part if they need to get an idea of how it sounds. Others, especially when writing a piece to be played on a specific instrument, will use that instrument while composing in order to try out how certain things sounds. Think about if you want or need an instrument with you in order to compose and plan accordingly."

She took a small breather before continuing, "Consider how you will be writing the music down, in both final format and while you are working. Those with more musical training will want to write sheet music, whereas those who have less may want to write out tabs or chords. If you are writing only for yourself and have a very good memory, it may be possible not to write anything at all but this is not recommended. Since you're a beginner, it's best if you start using paper-based alright?" The girl nodded her head as she jotted down all of the information she had.

"Before you can begin to compose a song, you will need to have a basic idea of how the song should sound. This tune should be the essence of the song and will be what you build everything else off of. One starting point would be the singable melody. This is the basic line of music, usually thought of as the part of a song. This is a tune which you can easily write lyrics to and build off of."

"Another method would be to start with a chord progression. This is a series of chords which will give the overall feel of the song. This may be a better place to start if you don't have a very good idea of the melody or are having trouble coming up with one."

And the lecture went on as Luna explained how to compose music in intricate detail to Haruka as she jotted all the notes down and asked questions if there was something she didn't understood like the types of musical formation.

And the bond they have had strengthened whether Luna liked it or not. Umbra couldn't help but smile from the shadows as he watched his Eve finally making human contact with others.

* * *

 ** _Tomorrow_**

Luna sighed as class finally ended. Her song was finally finished and she was content with it, "Lacrima," she blinked when Ryūya's voice came into her mind, "how are you doing with the project?" He asked. That was odd. Was he worried about her? She couldn't help but wonder that to herself.

"I'm actually done with it. I just need to record the instrumentals and I'm done." She said, packing all of her things as he whistled.

"I expected you to finish longer because of the double courses you're taking, but you surprised me yet again Lacrima." He said, smiling at her as she tilted her head while looking at her music sheet, "If you'd like, I can get some musicians to help you record it." He suggested.

Luna looked a bit conflicted, "I know Shining said you had to do it alone, but for the recording set, you'll need musicians to actually finish the whole thing." He said.

"I know, it's just that," Luna started, "I can play all instruments easily but I've never worked with other people. I don't have the best people skills." She confessed. Ryūya looked at her before scoffing.

"Come on. If you want to work in this business, you'll also need to communicate with others." He said, offering his hand to her, "I'll lead you to them." He offered.

Luna looked at his hand before changing her gaze to her music sheet. She slowly nodded her head, "Alright then. Lead the way."

* * *

Recording Studio 4

"Yo, Hyūga-san. What'cha need?" A man of average height with short, messy, dirty blonde hair with dark roots and brown eyes asked. He wore wear bright colored clothes that consist of a yellow varsity jacket and green shorts.

Ryūya pointed at the teen beside him, "She needs to record the instrumentals if that's okay with you, Hide." He explained.

Another man with spiky yellow-blonde hair with dark red streaks and brown eyes came into view from the recording room. He wore a black shirt beneath a pale green vest and a green tie around his neck. He had black pants that reached his shin and same colored socks and boots which was white and black.

He whistled at her, "Wow, aren't you the one who's taking both courses? And yet you finished the whole thing all by yourself? You're practically the first person to finish the whole song and you're doing double the work." He praised her.

Luna just stayed quiet, "You can leave her to us, Hyūga-san. We'll finish it in about an hour or so." Another voice came in.

He had dark, greenish hair which ends at his chest and dark red eyes. He wore a black shirt with high collars and long sleeves that reached up his wrists. He also wore dark violet trousers, black boots and a fingerless glove on his left hand. On his left ear was a ringed earring.

"Thanks, Mizuki." He looked at Luna who seemed fidgety. Or at least her eyes were telling him that. Otherwise, she looked normal, "Just call me if you need some help, alright? Or you can ask Hide, our audio engineer." He pointed to the man with bright colored clothing as he waved his hand to her.

Luna nodded her head, "Thanks, sensei." She said to him as he smiled before leaving her alone in the studio. She looked at the rest of them, "My name is Luna Lacrima. I'll be cooperating with you for the time being. A pleasure to meet you." She bowed slightly as it was tradition for Japanese people to bow to each other.

Hide waved her off, "No problem. My name is Kanzaki Hide. I'm the audio engineer in this studio. This guy here is Yukimura Mizuki. He plays the guitar." He pointed to the man beside him.

Hide continued the introduction of the drummer who was the one with orange hair with them, "And this guy here is Zenkichi Ken. The drummer. Over there is our other guitarist, Suzuki Yahiko." He pointed to the one on the other side. The man had black spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets. He kept it unzipped and the tag on the zipper also has a small skull.

Underneath he wore a steel gray shirt with skull prints. He wore black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles. He also wore a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand.

"And beside him is our keyboardist, Tanaka Shuu." He pointed to a handsome young man with slightly curled, blond hair as well as light ocean blue eyes. He had black studs on both of his ears.

He was also seen with his MP3 player attached to a wire that which was wrapped around his neck and with the earphones in his ears. He wore a light blue sweater over a dark blue shirt with dark pants and boots. He was still playing the keyboard for fun and practice.

Hide activated the microphone to let Yahiko and Shu hear them, "Hey, Shu, Yahiko. We have a job to do!" He said as the man inside just closed his eyes before standing with his black and red guitar hanging off of his shoulder.

He said something to Shu but it was ignored as Yahiko pulled out his earphones to let them know they had a job to do.

He opened the door to the master room with the other man who yawned, "So? Where's the sheets?" He asked. Luna each have them the sheets as they skimmed and scanned the whole composition. Ken whistled.

"W-wow... These are good. I can feel my emotions already burning with passion for freedom. And I haven't played the thing yet." The drummer said as Mizuki nodded his head, eyes slightly wide.

"The guitars here are also strong. A single chord played at each bar. It feels as if you want to be freed by something..." The man said as he looked at Luna who shrugged.

"And these special affects too... So much solitude, Lacrima-san." Hide said to her.

She just smiled sadly, "I'm not good with romance songs. Mostly because I haven't experience them. I write songs based on my experience, that's why it's easy to write them." She explained.

Yahiko looked at her before changing his gaze to the sheets once more, "So does that means you only experienced sad things in life then?" Shu asked her bluntly as everyone, except for Yahiko to glare at him to make him shut up.

Luna said nothing, not wanting to remember her past as Hide fidgeted in his seat due to the atmosphere, "A-alright then! Now let's start recording shall we?" He said as he tried to make the atmosphere lighter.

"I got the basic melody down, but it says here you need a third guitarist which we don't have." Mizuki said as Luna shrugged once more.

"I can be the third guitarist." She offered.

"You can play?" Yahiko asked, interested due to the fact that a woman can play a guitar.

Luna nodded her head, "I can play any instrument, but I favorite are the drums and the piano." She said before suddenly she was hugged by Ken by the shoulder.

"I like you already, Luna! The drums are awesome!" He said as the rest of the band, except for Hide who was laughing, sighed.

"Come on guys, let get the recording done with. Luna, you can play Guitar 1. Mizuki, you play Guitar 2 and Yahiko Guitar 3." Hide said to the guitarists as they all nodded.

"Shu, make sure you have the correct sound for this. It's a violin choir. You can leave the special effects to me." He continued as the keyboardist yawned in response. He took the yawn as a yes.

"And Ken, remember to soften your accents during half of the intro and the verses. You can go wild for the rest." He said as the drummer have an Ok sign to him.

"Alright. Make sure each instrument has the right pitch!" Hide said as everyone went inside the room to tune their instrument. Luna took a white guitar as she carefully tune it to make it sound better.

The sixth string was an E, good. That sounded perfect. She went onto the fifth one. An A. The fourth. She tuned it to a D. The third was an F, she tuned it down to a G. The second string was a B and the first was an E. Perfect.

Everyone in the band gave a signed that meant they were ready. Hide nodded his head as he activated the recording.

As the keyboard played the effect, the drums's bass played quietly. Slowly, the tempo began to pick it's pace before the guitars joined in. Everyone widened their eyes when they heard Luna played the guitar.

Her playing was a melody. The intense feeling they were experiencing. Even Hide had his eyes widened by her powerful music. The way she strummed the guitar had so many emotions, and it was the perfect fit for her.

It was like an angel descending from the heavens. And they were accompanying her. They couldn't make mistakes. No, they just couldn't.

All of their hidden emotions. The song was the key to unlock the hidden door inside their hearts. And those emotions were the ones that were overflowing their blood veins. They used those feelings to play with the Angel.

They couldn't afford to make any mistakes. They wanted to feel the adrenaline inside of them. To embrace the song whole. To feel the fire within themselves burn with such passion.

Hide couldn't believe his ears as tears fell from his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. _An angel..._ He thought as he listened to them play the composition. Just who was she? This angel of solitude?

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"Thank you for your time with the song." Luna thanked them as they wiped off their tears from their eyes.

"It's our job, Lacima-san. But if you're going back here someday, would you mind not playing something so sad?" Hide asked her as the girl just tilted her head in confusion.

"That depends on my experience. But I thank you all once more. If you'll excuse me." She said before leaving the room, only to pause when she saw Ryūya at the door frame.

"Sorry." She said before leaving completely, leaving the band and Ryūya all to themselves. The actor then looked at his acquaintances to see small pile of tissues were in their hands.

"You too huh?" He said to them.

Ken chuckled, "I've heard rumors that there's a student whose playing is so sad, they can even make the happiest song so tragic. I never thought it was actually her, though." He said.

Mizuki nodded, "Indeed. The song she wrote had this certain feeling of desperation. Desperation for what is something that I don't know." He said.

Yahiko picked up her music sheet as he gave it to Ryūya, "This is her work. She called it Nightmare. She already finished with her lyrics and we managed to practice it twice with her singing. But the impact of her singing was even worse than her playing..." He admitted, causing Ryūya to widened his eyes.

Yahiko was a man of few words, and he had a wall to hide himself. He rarely shows his emotions to anyone else, including his closest friends. To think the singing of a teenaged girl was the one that made him break his mask.

The actor then took the paper from him as he read the melody and the lyrics of the sheet, " _So please set me free. Now you have the key 'cuz I can't take the pain no more._ " He muttered quietly.

"Those lyrics are strong. They're filled with emotions that even I can't describe. They're just... Sad." Shu explained, or tried to explain.

Hide then said, "She told us that she based her compositions out of her own experiences. She only sees the dark side of the world. Something must've happened to her if it affects her music to this degree."

Ryūya gripped the paper tighter. As her teacher, he was worried for her mental health. It was the first composition she made and yet it was... Melancholic. He wondered just what could've happened to her during her childhood to experience such pain.

* * *

 ** _And that's a wrap for this chappie! Hope you guys enjoy that, if so leave a favorite, follow or review or do them all. So thank you everYbody for reading and as always, I will see you, in the nexr chapter... BYE BYE_**

 ** _Man I'd always wanted to say that!_**


End file.
